wattpadfandomcom-20200222-history
Cynthia Rayman
Cynthia Julia Rayman (as known as The Amazing Girl) is main character from Grimsborough Justice Squad. She is the adoptive daughter Jonathan and Julia Rayman and adoptive sister of Charles Rayman. She also the love interest of Louis Leroux. Background Cynthia is a Srybtonan, born on the planet Srybton. Her birth parents, the king and queen were scientists for Srybton and knew from extensive research that their planet was facing a very imminent destruction. The king had tried many times to convince the bureaucratic Srybtonan Council that they needed to create an escape program, but was continually asked to establish solid proof of his claims before they approved any such expansive programs. The king's research progressed more and more, but action was put off so often that the planet was reaching its finals days before the Srybtonans would do anything. The king finally came to the conclusion that it was too late to do anything and told the queen they would need to resort to their own back-up plan, the safety of their unnamed daughter. Her home planet got destroyed when she was a baby, her parents helped her escaped with a space ship, her space ship land on earth crushed into Rayman’s garden, where Jonathan and Julia Rayman found her and adopted her. a day ago The king had prepared an escape rocket for his family, but was kept so busy with his attempts to prove Srybton‘s imminent destruction that he hadn't time to create anything more substantial than his test pod, which would only be big enough for a infant Srybtonan, both the rulers were in agreement about their daughter being saved. Lara packed their son with a blanket embroidered with a Kryptonian symbol on it and the king packed a small encyclopedic computer program that would alert their daughter to who she was and where she came from once she landed and assuming he survived. As the rulers had come to expect the planet became unstable to the point that, there was no time left to form a proper escape program and once natural disasters started to plague the planet for its final hours, Jor-El and Lara kissed their son goodbye and launched him into space as his planet's sole survivor. Just moments after Kal-El's rocket escaped Kyrpton's orbit, the planet blew up. She was sent to earth as a baby when her homeplanet was destroyed. She was then adopted by Jonathan and Julia Rayman after they found her in their garden. Cynthia is a 27-years-old CCN reporter with blue eyes and long straight black hair. Worker outfit She wear a pair of oversized glasses, light make up, red lipstick and sky blue nail polish. She wears a dark blue shirt and black skirt with a CCN badge on her right lapel. She also wears black shockings and black high-heels. Amazing Girl outfit As the Amazing Girl, her superhero costume is dark purple jumpsuit with a big "A" on the chest that resembles the symbol of Marvel’s Avengers, grey skirt, purple stockings, and a pair of high grey boots. she also wear sparkly gold mask, a yellow cape and a pair of grey gloves. Her hair become down because she’s hero. Gallery Cynthia Rayman.png|Reporter outfit Category:Female Characters